A New Addition
by LunaLancasterHitachiinKagamine
Summary: I saw her, alone. By herself. She needed a family-No, she needed me.    Theese events take place after 'Breaking Dawn', but Renesmee doesn't exist. Don't like, don't read. JacobXOC. Rated T just to be safe.


-This is a really random thing that popped into my head, so enjoy! All the events stated are after Breaking Dawn, except Renesmee doesn't exist. Don't like, don't read.-

-Alice's P.O.V-

I sighed, counting the raindrops as they hit the window.

1…..2….3….4…

123….124…125….

I missed Jasper. Too bad, he had gone hunting with Emmett over by Goat Rocks again….Edward and Bella were at their little cabin, and Carslisle and Esme were upstairs. Rosalie was in her room, fixing her hair. As I stared into the forest that was our backyard, I gasped as I saw something.

A little girl, curled up in a tight ball, leaning against a tree for support as the rain pounded relentlessly around her. As the thunder crashed, she yelped and jumped a little. Her long, jet black hair cascaded around her face, creating a veil, covering her frightened expression.

There were two things wrong with the image. The first was, she was one of us. A vampire. I could see it, as clear as day. The second being that she was alone. Such a tiny, petite little thing…By herself. She needed a family-She needed me.

Instantly, Esme and Carlisle were at my side. Thunder boomed outside.

"I'll explain later," I said, and ran outside.

As expected, when I reached the forest, I saw the little girl, curled tightly into a ball. I kneeled next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at me with fear-ridden eyes.

"W-who are you?" She asked.

"It's ok, sweetie," I soothed her. "I'm here to help you."

And with that, I picked her up effortlessly and ran home.

Carslisle and Esme were waiting for me at home, worried. By this time, Edward and Bella were there as well, Edward already knowing the situation. Rosalie knew as well, and looked at the girl with thorough eyes. The girl was trembling in my arms, and I held her closer as comfort. She seemed only a little child, but I didn't know her actual age.

Rosalie, seeing how tiny she was, took the girl from my arms. Overjoyed, she seemed to find a daughter figure in the girl she held. I had only then noticed that in her own arms, the raven-haired girl held a tiny, mewing black kitten. Edward noticed as well, and his eyes darkened a bit. I could see him feeding from the cat, but I gave him a stern look that stopped him in his tracks.

Rosalie looked at the girl with pure love and adoration. She asked in a gentle tone, "What's your name, little one?"

She looked up at Rosalie with wide, bright blue eyes. How were they blue? She was a vampire! Such a thing shouldn't be possible…."M-My name is L-Luna…." She stammered. Rosalie smiled.

"What a beautiful name," She said lovingly. She looked at the kitten in her arms. "And who is this, may I ask?" She wondered aloud. A small smile allowed itself to appear on Luna's face. "This is my kitten, Midnight." She said, stroking the kittens head. Midnight purred in response.

Carslisle looked at her with wide eyes. He was wondering about her eye color, just as I was. We all looked at Luna. As she stroked the cats head, her eyes changed to a very warm brown. Carslisle gasped.

Luna looked up at Rosalie, then everyone else. "Who are you all?" She asked. Rosalie was still holding her; Luna didn't seem to mind. Edward stepped up, and offered a gentle smile.

"I'm Edward Cullen. This is my wife"-A quick gesture to a smiling Bella-"Bella Cullen." He pointed to me, "This is Alice, Carslise, Esme, and Rosalie." He finished. Luna smiled at all of them, before kindly and swiftly rising from Rosalie's arms. She reached to about my shoulder; she was very tiny.

"My name is Luna," She said. Esme spoke up,

"Do you have a last name, dear?"

Luna smiled. "If I do, I don't remember." Rosalie looked at her.

"You do," She said. "It's Hale." Luna gave her a questioning look.

"That's my last name," She stated, "And now it's yours. I'm sure you need a place to stay, and you've come to the right place." She said with a smile. We all gaped. Rosalie had never been this kind to a stranger before! Esme beamed.

"Yes," She said, "You're very welcome to stay with us."

Luna looked at them all with a smile.

"I greatly appreciate your offer, and apologize for my behavior earlier." She said

Carslisle now had a turn to speak up. "If you wouldn't mind, may you tell us all a little about yourself?"

She nodded politely, and began.

"When I woke up, I was by myself" I cringed, I knew how that felt. "I was in the middle of the forest. I was scared, and somehow had already known what I was. I despised myself, I wanted to stop existing."-A gasp from Rosalie-"And wandered the woods and lived there in solitude for many years.

"One day, I was walking on a river bank, when I heard a small mewing sound coming from a bush. When I went to see what it was, I saw a tiny black kitten, no more than a day old." She smiled in remembrance.

"The first thing that crossed my mind was the hunger-How….Appetizing the kitten looked to me then. But a thought occurred to me. 'I'm already a monster, hurting such an innocent creature would intensify it!' I was disgusted by the thought of feeding off a helpless creature such as this. So I nurtured her and kept her as my own." Carslisle was leaned forward in his seat, looking at her.

"Oh, you must be wondering my feeding habits. I should have said something earlier." She smiled apologetically. "Well, although I am repulsed by the thought of hurting animals, surely feeding off humans was much worse! So, I must do what I have to. Although, it does help a little to feed off of big animals who kill people, like bears, or even wolves. It doesn't make me as much of a monster, right?" We all nodded.

Carslisle spoke up again. "I have another question…"

She looked at him. "Oh, you must be wondering about my eyes. Well, I can't really give you an explanation for that, as I don't know myself. All I do know, is they change color depending on my mood." She explained.

"I think, that in my former life, I was bipolar, or even sensitive to others emotions." She said. "And another thing that is…Odd…About me, is that I can sense what animals were feeling." Carslisle looked at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"Is there anything you remember about your past life, at all?" He inquired. She nodded.

"I know my dad died when I was young…"-A brief pause-"And my mom was a veterinarian. I would always go visit her to see the different animals…." She smiled in remembrance, her eyes turning gentle lavender. "I loved cats the most." She laughed a little, staring blankly at her memories. "When I was little, I would always run around the house pretending to be a cat. My mom had sewed me ears and a tail to wear…."

"When were you turned?" I thought aloud.

"I was 14 at the time."

"What year?"

"1901."

At this, Edward smiled. "I was turned that year as well." He said.

"Maybe we knew each other!" She smiled.

Then, she turned to me and surprised me with a hug.

"Thank you," She said, "For finding me…" I smiled and hugged back.

Luna was going to be a great addition to our family.


End file.
